In various types of non-volatile memory, bit lines may connect columns or strings of storage cells. A bias voltage may be applied to bit lines for programming storage cells, and an inhibit voltage may be applied to bit lines for inhibiting storage cells from being programmed. To read data from storage cells, sense amplifiers coupled to the bit lines may sense bit line voltages, and output recognizable logic levels based on the bit line voltages. In certain types of non-volatile memory, programming or writing data to storage cells may take significantly longer than reading data from the storage cells.